<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>First Love by TinyDinosaurier</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/28455471">First Love</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/TinyDinosaurier/pseuds/TinyDinosaurier'>TinyDinosaurier</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Little Witch Academia</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Angst and Hurt/Comfort, Denial of Feelings, F/F, F/M, Lots of tears, both need a hug, letting go, nice guy Andrew, supportive boyfriend</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-12-31</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-12-31</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-10 23:08:24</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>2,434</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/28455471</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/TinyDinosaurier/pseuds/TinyDinosaurier</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Sequel to Christmas Epiphany </p>
<p>Andrew wasn't a moron. He knew there was something in the air between Akko and Diana. The question is, what will he do now?</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Andrew Hanbridge/Atsuko "Akko" Kagari, Diana Cavendish/Atsuko "Akko" Kagari (mentioned)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>7</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>47</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>First Love</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Since this is sort of a sequel/part 2 to my previous fic called Christmas Epiphany, I'd strongly advice to have a look at it before reading this. Now without further ado, please enjoy part 2.</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Andrew was heading to his political science class when he first met her. He was admittedly running a bit late, since another professor held him up after class to commend him on his excellent paper. He was just about to round the corner in two large strides, when he suddenly felt a smaller, slender form run into his. The person was running at such a speed that the force completely knocked them over, Andrew unintentionally providing himself as a cushion to soften the fall. He grunted as his back hit the cold stone floor of the hallway.  </p>
<p>“Are you aware that running in the halls is prohibited? For reasons such as-?” he started to say steadily, only wheezing slightly after having all the air knocked out of him. That’s when he looked up to meet intriguing crimson eyes with a passion and warmth burning in them unlike any he had ever seen before. He quickly snapped out of his musings once he noticed in what position they were in.  </p>
<p>“Would you mind getting off of me?” he asked drily, quickly changing his expression back to the usual cold and disinterested one.   </p>
<p>“Oh yeah, gomen- I mean, I’m sorry! Here, let me help you up!” The young woman jumped to her feet, offering him her hand. He ignored the offer and got up himself, dusting his tailored suit off whilst doing so. His lack of reaction seemed to have surprised the girl and she let her hand drop to her side. He took a moment to muster her. Brunette, straight hair, that fell just past her shoulder, some of it bound up in a childish half ponytail. By the way she talked with the slightest of accents and the map of the university grounds still laying on the floor, she appeared to be a new exchange student. She also didn’t appear to be a big fan of silence. </p>
<p>“Oh, I should’ve introduced myself! I’m Atsuko Kagari, but you can just call me Akko! Sorry for running into you.” she said, one hand sheepishly scratching the back of her neck, whilst the other was extended out to him for a handshake. She bowed her head in apology. He once again ignored the hand offered to him, he didn’t have time for such trivial matters, he was already running late.  </p>
<p>“Andrew Hanbridge.” he replied curtly and turned around to resume the brisk walk to his class, having to explain why he was late would be strenuous enough, he didn’t have time to chit chat. As he was about to round the corner, this time without getting tackled, he briefly stopped in his tracks, adding over his shoulder: </p>
<p>“I hope we won’t meet like that again.”  </p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p>Andrew looked up from the shopping list in his hands. After changing aisles to get the next item on the list, he let his thoughts roam again. Back then it was foolish of him to believe that that would’ve been the first and last, he would ever see of Atsuko Kagari. In hindsight he was glad that it wasn’t. After that day he ran into Akko a few more times (sometimes still literally, others thankfully not) and got to know her more. Little by little, Andrew’s cold walls broke down further, not standing a chance against the charming and often clumsy woman in front of him. Soon his mind was completely occupied by thoughts of her. His old self, the one who had been solemnly focused on pleasing his father, would have pushed those feelings away. That version of himself would have called them silly, saying that something such as love is a waste of time. But how could he push the one person away that has brought him more warmth and joy in the last few months than he has gotten his entire childhood? He wouldn’t and he didn’t regret taking that chance.  </p>
<p>There has been something different though recently. It all started when Diana came back to Blytonbury to visit them for the holidays. Despite having spent time together when they were both children, they were never particularly close. Even with their mutual close friend that matter had not changed. In fact, though Andrew could not pinpoint it at first, he felt like there was something else in the air between them. His suspicions have been proven right continuously throughout the last week. He wasn’t a fool. He is perceptive and he was listening attentively when his girlfriend was speaking. Telling him, seemingly unintentionally, a lot more about one person in particular. The more he started to think about the matter, the more he remembered all those tiny occurrences in the past, between Akko and Diana. For instance, when they went to the beach the summer after graduation and Akko would sneak not so subtle glances at Diana. Back then he thought it was because she was secretly jealous, but maybe he was just too distracted by her beauty to think about it.  </p>
<p>Though now that he had connected the dots, he couldn’t continue to block out the truth, no matter how much it hurt. Putting the last item on his part of the list into the shopping cart, he made to find Frank so they could meet the others back at the café. All the while Andrew was strengthening his resolve, thinking of ways to face Akko with the truth, to ultimately help her.  </p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p>It was the day after Christmas. When they were finished with cleaning up, everyone made their way home to rest up after their excessive celebrating. Akko and Andrew were the only two remaining in the roommates' flat, since Lotte and Sucy decided to go to the library. As much as Andrew dreaded this conversation, it had to be held for both of their sakes. Still, he couldn’t help but feel horrible whilst he watched Akko put away the last of her presents, practically skipping through the flat in cheer. Soon, due to him that cheer would be gone, but hopefully not for long.  </p>
<p>“Akko, can I talk to you in the kitchen for a minute?” he asked calmly, trying not to let his true emotions seep into his voice.  </p>
<p>“Sure, should I make us some tea when we’re already there?” she answered, still caught up in her festive mood.  </p>
<p>“That won’t be necessary, thank you.” Akko took a seat in the chair opposite to him across the small dining table. </p>
<p>“So, what do you want to talk about?” </p>
<p>“Akko, do you like Diana?” Silence. For just a moment too long. Something that anyone besides Andrew would’ve missed. Even Akko seemed to have missed her hesitation to answer.  </p>
<p>“Of course, she’s my best friend.” Akko answered easily, brows slightly creased in mild confusion at the question. Andrew expected that answer, he knew the next few minutes were going to get painful. But he had to push through, he was Akko’s friend before he became her boyfriend, and he would be what she needed him as.  </p>
<p>“Alright, let me rephrase that so there is no room for misinterpretation. Akko, do you possibly have romantic feelings for Diana?” he uttered the question in a calm tone, fitting his unreadable expression. Again, silence fell over the room like a heavy blanket, slowly suffocating the people under it.  </p>
<p>“Wha-...what are you talking about Andrew?” Akko’s shoulders tensed, her eyes not quite making eye-contact with his.  </p>
<p>“I believe I asked you a simple question.”  </p>
<p>“You mean a stupid question.” </p>
<p>Andrew let out a sigh, he knew his straightforwardness would lead to her raising up her walls, feeling attacked by the implication, the truth he uttered, but he was ready to face her anger, “If she is just a friend to you, why can’t you answer the qu-” </p>
<p>“Shut up!” Akko’s palms hit the table as she jumped out of her seat, her chair getting knocked over in the process, “What’s your problem?! Are you jealous, is that it?” Andrew kept quiet, knowing she was far from done, knowing she was just looking for ways to prologue the inevitable confrontation with her own feelings.  </p>
<p>“Is it impossible for me to just care about a friend?! Why does it have to be more?” she stopped her pacing to face him, shoulders pulled up almost to her ears. Burning red met calm, indifferent green. At least those were the feelings one could see on the surface. Blinded from her anger, Akko couldn’t make out the tempest of emotions lurking under it.  </p>
<p>“Don’t you have anything to say for yourself?! Answer me...” All her anger seemed to run out of her along with these last few words, leaving only a huffing mess behind.  </p>
<p>“You’re a lot smarter than most people give you credit for. We both know that you don’t truly believe that.” Now she completely avoided his eyes, scared of the emotions she might find swimming in them.  </p>
<p>She laughed, humourlessly, hollow. “Which part, that you are being jealous or my supposed ‘feelings’?” </p>
<p>“Both.”  </p>
<p>“Look, maybe I’ve had a crush on her, once upon a time, but that’s it. It was only a short-lived infatuation, nothing more.”  </p>
<p>“Akko, please, look at me.” Andrew, for the first time since this conversation started, allowed some of his true feelings, of worry, of care, to bleed into his voice. When she still refused to make eye contact, he slowly got up and approached her. The closer he got, the more her body tensed up. As he slowly, carefully as if she would break under his touch, laid his hand upon her shoulder, he could feel her whole body begin to shake.   </p>
<p>Allowing his other hand to slowly travel to her chin, giving her enough time to back away from his touch if she wanted to, he lifted it up enough to finally meet her slightly bloodshot eyes. </p>
<p>“You may try to lie to me, but please, please don’t start to lie to yourself.” he whispered softly.  </p>
<p>That was the straw that broke the camel's back. The walls she tried so hard to keep up came crashing down, the dam of emotions inside her broke, and the tears trickled down her cheeks in rivers, finally free. Before she could drop on the floor, he caught her in his arms, letting her cry into his shoulder. </p>
<p>“Andrew, I-I'm so sorry, I never wanted to h-hurt you. I do love you, I s-swear, just-”  </p>
<p>“I know.” he pulled her even closer as she clinged on to him, showing he wasn’t mad, that he wasn’t about to leave her laying there, that she wouldn’t lose him. In that moment, he only let a single tear escape, comprising all the sorrow of his broken heart. That moment had made it final; he had truly lost her. At least in some sense of the word. Though he didn’t let it show besides that one drop, he didn’t want to increase her guilt. He could let all his grief out later, let the drops of salt fall down his face like rain on the dry desert sand, but for now he would stay strong, for her.  </p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p>He wasn’t sure how long they sat there, on the cold kitchen floor, but it didn’t matter. All that mattered was the brunette in his arms. Over the last 15 minutes or so, her sobs have subsided and now she was just taking calming breathes, sniffing occasionally. After one last deep breathe, she extracted herself enough from his arms to meet his eyes straight on. Now he could see everything clearly in them, the pain, guilt, regret.  </p>
<p>“I... I’m so sorry Andrew, for everything. For screaming at you, for calling you jealous. If I had just realised my feelings sooner, I-” </p>
<p>“Akko it’s alright, I’m not blami-” she cut him off, the determined and stubborn gleam he was so used finally back in her eyes.  </p>
<p>“Please, just let me finish this. I didn’t notice those feelings I held for Diana till after you had asked me out. I didn’t want to hurt you and I did like you, so I thought that, maybe, this could work out. Maybe my feelings for you could become more than just friendly, maybe what I felt for Diana would go away... gosh this sounds so stupid now that I say it out loud.” she chuckled sadly. Before he could say something, she got up from the floor and bowed down to him deeply, the curtain of her hair hiding her tear-streaked face in the process. </p>
<p>“I am sorry for hurting you. I hope that we can stay friends somehow...” before she could drown herself in her own guilt again, he pulled her into another gentle hug. </p>
<p>“Of course we can, I just need some time to myself for a bit. Akko, I never want to stand in the way of you and your happiness,” even if it means I have to give up mine for a while, “the heart wants what it wants. Now stop fighting it and follow it instead.” The smile he gave her, was one that no one else ever has and ever will get to see. That smile will always be just for her, his first love.   </p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p> After a slightly awkward goodbye, Andrew pulled out his phone whilst he moved down the street. It was only when the streetlamps got turned on, that he noticed how late it’s gotten. After no more than two rings the person on the other line picked up.  </p>
<p>“Hey Frank, would you be interested in sharing a bottle of wine with me at the loft?”  </p>
<p>“Are you alright Andrew?” Andrew shouldn’t be surprised that Frank managed to make out the slightest tremble in his voice, he was the only person besides Akko that could read him like a book.  </p>
<p>“I will be. Maybe keep me company?” As much as he knew that Frank would be here for him in a heartbeat if he asked him to, he still wanted to give him the option to decline. He really cherished his close friend and didn’t want to force him to leave the comfort of his home on this cold winter evening if he didn’t want to. Even if it would be nicer to have Frank’s calming presence beside him, his voice and support would reach him through his phone too.  </p>
<p>“As if you even need to ask my friend. I’ll grab my jacket and get on my way.” After hanging up the phone, Andrew let out a deep breath he was holding in, a relieved smile gracing his usually stoic face. No matter what happens, he was sure he would always have Frank.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>I'm kinda sorry for hurting Andrew, but it had to be done. Love is messy.<br/>With that being said, I hope you guys enjoyed it, maybe let me know in the comments if you did!<br/>Anyways, have a nice New Years Eve and lets hope that 2021 won't hit us over the head XD!</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>